One Person's Secret is Another's Adventure
by Born of the Water
Summary: While out hunting for Cell the DBZ gange meets a telepath at the Cell Games they meet a female warrior. What is the connection between the girls? And why do they both seem to know about our gange? But most importantly what trouble will they bring to them?


**Yay! I finally got this up! A new plot, a new threat, a whole new ball game. Sorry to those who were waiting for an updated version if Leer, hopefully you will enjoy this just as much.**

**I don't own DBZ …who ever created it did. (I can't think of his name right now)**

* * *

Dark ebony eyes scanned over the streets of the outer town that rested in the suburbs of South city. The wind played with the youth's equally dark curls, which were captured into a tight ponytail. The preteen shook her head she couldn't believe what had happened in the past hour. But she should have seen this coming, right? Yet…she hadn't… and that worried her. She was accustomed to knowing what would happen and a pretty good guesser at when it would occur, but _this_? Even her Ability over the mind had not warned her of what that monster could do.

The girl walked through the streets of deserted city the only sounds coming from her boots slapping against the concrete and open doors swinging on busted hinges. The picture perfect scenario of a ghost town.

One particular object caught her attention. She reached down to clasp a small doll, a child's toy, next to a tiny pink and white polka-dotted dress. That thing really had no shame.

She knew a creature stalked the inner streets of South City and had already struck the other cities, sucking up residents leaving only their clothes behind. The stories were all over the news. In fact the latest broad cast is what had set her out here in the first place-not without a few objections from her grandparents first. She wanted to see this creature for herself. Why was it doing this? She didn't know, but she would find out.

Right…about…now.

She jumped to avoid what appeared to be- with the small glimpse she had gotten of it- a green and orange tail with a very large stinger as it smashed into the concrete producing a killer dent.

"A slippery one, aren't you?" The voice sent a shiver down her spine. It made her think of what a snake's would sound like of one could talk.

She landed a few feet away and turned to face her attacker. She took in a small amount of satisfaction when the monster's eyes widened at her appearance. It wasn't every day you saw a twelve-year-old girl with black irises- the darkness overtaking even the whites of her eyes-and silver skin, you know. She dusted bits of the street off her pink T-shirt and black gi pants before looking back at the owner of the tail. He looked like a bug to put it simply. A bug that had taken way to many steroids.

She could detect a high power level from him; the highest around the area save her own which she was keeping down under tight lock and key. The young female warrior knew she could defeat the bug but a far corner of her mind whispered _'for now'_. She told it to shut up then returned all her attention to the bug.

"What are you?" the thing hissed.

"Who are you?" she returned his question with her own.

"Tsk, tsk. So rude, I asked first."

She stayed silent.

"Very well," the bug retracted its tail so that it flicked back and fourth behind it as it talked. "I am Cell."

She remained silent as she reached out toward Cell's mind, trying to get any information on Cell from her Ability, but what she found was a brick wall. No matter how hard she probed she could no deeper than the outer surface.

She scowled. _Well, this is new_, she thought retracting from the outer edge of Cell's mind, or what little of his own mind there seemed to be.

"Are you going to answer me?" Cell snapped impatiently. "What are you?"

"I'm just a girl."

"Yet no girl I have ever seen before. You are not human, that is for sure. Yet I have knowledge about every alien in Japan but you are not one of them."

"Whoever said I was an alien?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Are you saying you're not?" Cell snorted.

She remained unphased. "Why are you doing this?"

"Power, child, and the more people I absorb the more powerful I become."

She said nothing in return, but turned her back on him. "Leave this place. There's nothing more for you here."

"And if I don't?"

She threw a bored glance over her shoulder. "I'll kill you."

"You dare to-!"

But with a flare of silver ki the girl was gone.

_She's going west._ Cell prepared himself to follow but five power levels off in the same direction stopped him. "Those meddling earthlings," he spat. "Very well," Cell sped off away from the power levels and away from the girl. "We will meet again, child."

* * *

**Short but to the point I suppose. Review please.**


End file.
